


A lovely hot night

by changlixbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Smut, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixbaby/pseuds/changlixbaby
Summary: Felix spent his weekend on his boyfriend’s nice villa and shared some steamy night
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 82





	A lovely hot night

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language and this is my first smut fix so sorry for any mistakes here. Love.

Felix was happy that his boyfriend, Seo Changbin came from an undeniably rich family so the younger could experience such weekend. 

By such weekend, he meant that enjoying night in a hot tub, city lights visible from their villa on the hill just a little outside the town. 

Changbin tighten his hug on his boyfriend’s naked waist. Both only had their swimming pants. His other hand held a wine glass, sipping one time and another. They weren’t really talking, only small gestures made and directed towards each other. Sometimes, Felix hands would play with the older’s fingers on his waist. The other time his hand would casually caresses the older’s outer thigh. 

Same goes for Changbin. His hand would travel around his boyfriend’s body. Until he decided to rub Felix’s crotch. The younger, of course, didn’t resist at all. In fact, he was trying hard to not let out any moan. 

Felix succeeded, until Changbin decided to put his hand inside Felix’s pants and grab his boyfriend’s dick. 

“Ahh, hyung” Felix moaned. He tried to put his glass of wine away, which Changbin helped—his own glass has been long gone. 

Changbin then removed Felix’s pants, he got a little too excited that the tub’s water started to spill. But they didn’t care. Felix held Changbin’s neck and started to kiss him. Soft moans were coming out of the younger’s mouth.

Tongues were belittling, hands were roaming all over each other’s. Changbin’s hands grabbed his boyfriend’s cute ass a little too tight that his boyfriend opened his mouth, letting the older to explore with his tongue. 

Their kiss was broken when Changbin inserted one finger into his tiny boyfriend’s hole. “H-hyung, p-please... ahh” he moaned more when Changbin added more fingers, and moaned even louder when he added another until four was inside him. 

Those long, big fingers of Changbin brushed over his prostate too much Felix felt he would come real soon. 

“H-hyung,” he tighten his grip on Changbin’s shoulder, neck all exposed “wanna—ah—wanna cum”

Changbin whispered next to Felix’s ear with his deep voice, “cum for me, baby” and after a few thrusts on his hole, Felix came with a long sigh. His semen spilled all over his and his boyfriend’s body, dripping to the hot water around them. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking hot.” Changbin lifted Felix and put Felix next to him for awhile. He took off his pants and told Felix “on your knees, sweetheart.”

Felix obeyed, he gripped the edge of the tub. Half of his ass were in the water. He looked back to see his boyfriend giving a little pump to his hard dick. 

“Ahh-“ Felix moaned when Changbin slapped his ass before slowly inserting his dick inside. “Mmhm”

“Fuck, you’re taking my cock so well baby.” Changbin praised Felix when his dick was fully inside. He felt Felix’s walls tighten around him. 

When Changbin started to thrust, which cannot be called gentle at all, Felix was a moaning mess. “AH hyung— ah, mmmm, chang—ah, hyung”

Changbin thrusted like there were no tomorrow, and he enjoyed seeing Felix being a mess because of it. Felix leaned down, cheek pressed on the floor, hands were grabbing anything it could grab. 

“F-fuck hyung this ahh this is so good” Changbin was amused with the sight of his dick being eaten by the younger’s hole. He slapped Felix’s ass twice. “Hyung—“

Felix moved his hips in opposite direction to get more friction. He screamed every single time Changbin’s dick hit his prostate. Felix loved the way Changbin knew where his prostate was and the way Changbin kept pounding to it. 

When Changbin felt they were close, his moves began to be sloppy, and hands started to stroke Felix’s tiny dick. 

“H-yung wanna ahhhh wanna come...”

With three hard thrust, Changbin spilled his seeds inside Felix. Feeling the warmth, Felix also came. 

“Aahhhhh coming...”

Changbin lifted Felix up, turned his body around and kissed him softly. Hands were holding his boyfriend’s body. 

Felix let out a tiny chuckle “we made a mess” he said. Changbin agreed, too much water were spilled. The water also became dirty due to their sperm. But they both couldn’t care less. 

“Let’s get cleaned baby”

End.


End file.
